The Twists and Turns of Life
by 5lyther1n
Summary: Spencer was the first to admit that he had made a lot of mistakes so far in his life ... however his son wasn't one of them
1. Should have told you

Reid wasn't really sure how it happened; it was eight months since he had given up Dilaudid and he couldn't be more eager to forget the time that he was so out of control of his life, he was the first to admit that he had made a lot of mistakes in those  
three months that he was seriously addicted. He had wanted to escape reality and when he had been high his inhibitions had very much diminished. Spencer had by no means been a virgin, however when he had been addicted he had slept with a lot of people  
and none of them had been suitable. He supposed really that that was how he came to be in this predicament. Six months ago Helen Carter had shown up on his doorstep and immediately he felt ill she was two and a half moths pregnant, the child was his  
and she didn't want it, the only way she would keep it was if Spencer paid her a large sum of money and paid her medical bills. He had agreed straight away, he didn't know if he could raise the child but he personally believed that the child deserved  
a chance at life.

Now Helen had gone into labour and Spencer was freaking out, he had bought things for the baby even though he wasn't sure he was going to keep it. He still hadn't told the team what could he say "You know when I was a druggie, well I slept around in that  
period and now I am a single parent … fancy helping." Spencer scoffed to himself as he heard Helen scream from the delivery room, she had already signed over parental rights and the baby would be handed straight to Spencer. He breathed slowly and  
wiped his sweaty hands down his skinny jeans. As he stood up and started to pace a nurse came out of the delivery suite holding his child. His breath left his body all at once and his heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice as the nurse walked  
towards him with a smile on her face.

"Dr Reid?" Spencer nodded numbly as he glanced at the baby wrapped in a white blanket "Miss Carter has stated that the baby should go straight to you, she doesn't wish to see the child … Congratulations Dr Reid you have a healthy son, because he is two  
weeks early we would like for him to spend three days in the incubator." The nurse continued and as much as Spencer tried to listen his brain was spinning. He had a son, he looked at his child in the nurse's arms, he could see tufts of hair that was  
the same colour as Spencer's, his sons eyes wee closed and Spencer's gaze travelled over his sons face, he looked so much like him, he could see very little of Helen in him, apart from the fact that his son had her nose. His breath caught in his throat  
as his sons eyes opened, his eyes were the same honey colour as Spencer's, he knew at that moment that he could never give his son up. The nurse had stopped speaking, obviously waiting for Spencer to say something.

Spencer cleared his throat "Can I hold him?" The nurse smiled a dazzling smile at him and passed him his son. Spencer gently took his son, it felt like he was holding the weight of the world, he couldn't mess this up. His priorities had now changed, from  
this moment on his son was the centre of his universe.

As a midwifery nurse Kelly had seen many fathers hold their children, however it was very rare for a mother to sign over rights and completely ignore the child, because of this she was eager to see how this new father interacted with his son, as she spoke  
about the normal things, the weight of the child and a short stay in an incubator she saw the mans eyes travel over his son and heard his breath catch as the child in her arms open his eyes. She felt at ease as he asked to hold his son, yes this little  
boy would be cherished regardless of who his mother was.

"Have you got a name for him?" Spencer startled at hearing the nurses voice, he hadn't really thought of names, however he instantly knew what his child would be called. He smiled down at his son who was looking at him with curious eyes.

"Hey little man." He gasped as his son grabbed his finger with a strong grip "well I think you look like an Blaise Derek Reid." His son continued to assess him as the nurse asked him a few questions, Would he like Blaise to be circumcised? Yes itwas  
hygenic. Would he like a hand and foot cast done? Yes, he wanted to document every stage of his sons' life. The questions seemed never ending, he just wanted to get his son settled so that he knew everything was fine.

Eventually after hours of filling out paperwork he was sat by his sons incubator in the NICU, it was late at night and the room was quiet as Spencer gazed at Blaise, he was so small only six pounds, however he was a long baby and would probably be tall  
like Spencer, Spencer had fed him earlier and loved how Blaise became so relaxed when being fed, his eyes drooped as he finished the bottle and the nurse showed him how to burp Blaise.

Spencer looked at the clock; he needed to leave while Blaise was asleep, just to pick up the essentials, he hadn't been prepared when Helen had rung him, he was meant to have more time. He gazed at his son one last time before informing a nurse that he  
would be gone for a couple of hours. He then strode quickly to his car and climbed in. That's when it hit him. He was a father, a single father with a demanding job and no family to help him. FUCK. He needed to calm down, to control his breathing.  
He started the car and drove home, as he drove up the drive he looked at his house, it was relatively big with four bed rooms, a library and an office, he had moved in about two months ago for a mixture of reasons, one his old flat reminded him of  
Dilaudid, when he used to shoot up and two he wanted Blaise to grow up with space to play and to have friends over. Spencer wanted to call Derek, he knew it was late, but the man was like his brother. He decided that he would call him and get him  
to meet him back at the hospital. He walked through to the room he had prepared as the nursery, now he thought about it, he knew that he would never have been able to give Blaise up, he had prepared for his arrival meticulously. The nursery was amazing  
and Spencer had had fun decorating the room in a jungle theme, he had painted a jungle scene on the main wall and had commissioned a man to make all of the furniture including a rocking chair, all the furniture was made from oak and the crib could  
be made into a toddler bed. As he walked across the room to the chest of drawers he sighed, how was he going to tell Derek and the others? He quickly scooped up the black leather satchel that he was going to use as a nappy bag, he packed a few nappies  
and other essentials from the room before opening the top drawer and picking up vests, onesies and hats. Spencer then made his way to the kitchen and picked up some pre-made baby milk and some sterilised bottles. He placed the bag on the counter of  
the modern kitchen and breathed deeply, his life had been turned on its head. He sighed and looked down at his rumpled clothes, he needed to change. Since he had come back from the Hankel ordeal he had dressed differently at the BAU, he wore the clothes  
that he normally wore instead of clothes that made him look older. When he first started at the BAU he knew his appointment was one of contention among the agents because of his age and he had dressed older and hidden behind rambled facts, however  
since Hankel he didn't care what people who didn't know him thought, his team knew that he deserved his spot on the team and that was what mattered. So now he dressed in his normal clothes, skinny jeans, a t shirt and a blazer.

He strode up to his room looking at the bassinette in the corner he smiled thinking of Blaise. He quickly changed into comfy clothes a fitted white t-shirt, a grey zip up NIKE hoodie and matching cuffed tracksuit bottoms. He then slipper on white NIKE  
AIR MAX and strode back through to the nursery and picked up Blaise's car seat. Once he was sure he had everything he placed everything in his new Range Rover Sport SVR, he had known that his old Volvo would not be safe for his child, and he was very  
rich from all his time gambling when he was a teen, the car was navy with silver accents and Spencer loved it, once he had everything secured in the car he pulled out his mobile … it was time to call Derek.

Derek Morgan had been asleep two hours when his phone rang, he groaned please don't be a case he thought desperately as he groped around on the bedside table. He looked blearily at the screen inhis hand … it was Spencer, he immediately answered  
knowing that his little brother wouldn't call this late without a reason "Spencer, everything okay?" his mind had gone onto high alert as soon as he had seen Spencer's name.

Spencer sighed as he heard Dereks voice, it was like a balm to his tattered nerves "Derek I'm fine … I have something to tell you, can you come meet me?" Derek agreed straight away and asked where Spencer wanted to meet, Spencer could here Derek's breath  
hitch in panic when he said that he wanted to meet at the hospital but Spencer was quick to reassure him that nothing was wrong. They agreed to meet in an hour, which gave Spencer time to get back to the hospital, change Blaise into his own clothes  
instead of the hospital issue ones. Spencer couldn't believe how much he had missed his son until he saw him asleep in his incubator, how could he love someone he had only just met, he asked the nurse if he could change his son and when she agreed  
he smiled.

He gently picked Blaise up and cradled him close to his body, he chose a baby blue onesie that had embroidery on it. There was a little light bulb and then underneath in navy embroidery it said 'Daddy's little genius' Spencer thought it was perfect, Spencer  
then folded the scratch mits over his sons hands and stroked his cheek. Finally Spencer brought out a matching hat and placed it on his son's head. He smiled down at the child in his arms; he couldn't wait to introduce him to Derek. He looked quickly  
at his watch, he had fifteen minutes until Derek would arrive, so he placed Blaise gently in his incubator and pulled a soft stuffed lion from the nappy bag, he quickly kissed his son on the forehead before closing the incubator. He quickly told the  
nurse he would be back soon before making his way to the main reception of the hospital. He was suddenly nervous, would Derek even want to be his friend anymore?

Derek strode briskly into the hospital still worried despite the fact that Spencer had assured him that he was okay, he saw Spencer leant up against a wall obviously lost in thought. The man was dressed more casually than Derek had ever seen him and if  
anything that worried Derek more, what was wrong with his brother? He made his way over to Spencer and as he got closer Spencer looked up and smiled nervously up at him.

Spencer smiled nervously as Derek approached him "Hey Derek, lets go to the café I need to tell you something."

"Okay kid, lead the way." They made small talk on the way to the café. Once they had coffee they went and sat at a table, Spencer shuffled nervously.

"This isn't easy to say Derek, I should have told you sooner, all of the team but especially you. As you know after Hankel I really struggled for about three months, my life was out of control, I felt like I was perpetually spinning and the only thing  
that stopped that was the Dilaudid, well actually that's a lie the only things that stopped it was Dilaudid and sex. Anyway as you know I eventually got a hold on my life. After two months of being clean, a woman I slept with turned up at my doorstep,  
she was two and a half months pregnant with my child." Spencer heard Derek gasp but he had to continue to get it all out "The only way she would keep the child was if I paid her a large sum of money. I wasn't sure if I wanted the child but I knew  
I couldn't let it be aborted due to my bad decisions. So I got regular updates and went to a few sonograms when I wasn't at work. I think deep down I knew I was going to keep the child, I brought clothes and everything else, I baby proofed my new  
house, decorated the nursery and then last night Helen called saying she had gone into labour. We had just returned from the case so I rushed to the hospital and three hours later my baby boy was being placed in my arms and I knew I couldn't give  
him up." Spencer looked at Derek now, looked him straight in the eye "I wanted to tell you so much, I wanted to tell all of the team but you especially, I already felt so weak for giving into the drugs and then I felt ashamed I was so out of control  
I didn't care if I remembered to use protection. You are like my brother the last thing I want is to have disappointed you."

Derek quickly stood up and sat directly next to Spencer instead of opposite him, he pulled Spencer into his chest "Spencer I want you to listen very carefully to me, as much as it was a stupid and irresponsible thing to so, I'm not disappointed in you,  
God Spence when I was your age I sometimes forgot to use protection and I didn't have half the problems you've had in this last year. Of course I wish you'd told me earlier, I could have been there to support you even if you didn't want to tell the  
team yet." They sat there for a few minutes like that before Spencer started to pull away.

"I want you to meet him, God Derek he is so small," Derek smiled as he watched Spencer's eyes light up as he spoke about his son. Derek couldn't wait to see the little boy that seemed to have relit the fire beneath Spencer.

"Come on then I want to meet my nephew, and you still haven't told me his name." Derek said as they stood up.

Spencer blushed, "Well I think you will like his name, his name is Blaise Derek Reid." Derek stopped walking and spun around to face Spencer who was smiling shyly at him.

"Blaise **Derek** Reid" he said stunned.

Spencer nodded "Derek you are the best person I know, there is no one that I would want to be a role model for my son more than you, and on that note I want you to be first Godfather." Derek smiled and pulled Reid into a rough hug before they started  
to walk towards the NICU. Spencer waved at the nurse on duty before heading over to his son's incubator. Derek watched as Spencer picked up Blaise, Spencer was right the baby looked tiny, Spencer turned around and Derek got his first look at his nephew.  
God Blaise looked exactly like Spencer. "Would you like to hold him?" asked Spencer.


	2. Some Quality Time

Four days later, Spencer was ready to take Blaise home; he had called work and taken time off citing a family emergency. Derek had come to visit every evening and they had discussed how Spencer was going to tell the team. He was going to invite the team  
over for dinner at his new house in the guise of a house warming. That was being held tomorrow night; Spencer just wanted one night on his own with his little boy, no doctors, no nurses, just him and Blaise.

Spencer signed the discharge papers with a flourish; he didn't think he had ever been this happy. He spoke with the nurses briefly as they reassured him that Blaise was now a perfectly happy and healthy little baby. Spencer had to admit he was a little  
nervous Blaise was still felt so small as he lifted him out of the incubator and into the car seat, he checked that the straps weren't too tight but were tight enough to protect his son. Blaise was dressed in a striped sleep suit coloured with all  
different greens with a green hat. Spencer made his way out to his car; he double checked Blaise's seatbelt and drove much slower than he usually did. When he reached the house he took a minute to breath deeply his hands gripping the steering wheel  
until his knuckles shined white. After he composed himself he got Blaise out of the car and into the house. As he opened the door, he looked down into the baby carrier and smiled automatically when he saw Blaise's curious eyes peering up at him "Welcome  
home little man." He said quietly. That day was spent settling Blaise in and trying to establish a routine, Spencer spent the day holding his son and watching rubbish television. At nine o clock that evening there was a knock on his door, that was  
odd because very few people knew this address, there were a few friends from Vegas and Morgan. He got up stretching out his muscles and putting Blaise in his Baby bouncer. He strode through to the door.

Aaron Hotchner, was concerned Reid had been on edge for months and out of the blue he had taken some personal leave, he was so worried in fact that he had looked up Reid's new address, he knew of course that he was actually invited round tomorrow night  
with the rest of the team but he needed to know that Reid was okay else he wouldn't be able to sleep. That was how he found himself standing on Reid's front porch waiting to be let in.

Spencer was startled to find Aaron Hotchner on his doorstep "Um hey Hotch?" Spencer said a questioning lilt to his voice. Spencer automatically relaxed his stance knowing that Aaron wasn't a threat to himself or Blaise.

Aaron looked Spencer over the man looked fine, if not a little tired. The man was barefoot and dressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with the symbol of pi on it. "Hey Spencer can I come in?" Spencer looked him in the eye and seemed to assess  
him, obviously finding what he was looking for he opened the door and led the way further into the house shutting one of the doors on his way past.

Oh shit Hotch wanted to come in, what the hell was he meant to do, Spencer looked Aaron in the eye, searching for something to tell him what to do. Spencer decided to let Aaron in after all the rest of the team would be finding out about Blaise tomorrow  
anyway. As he walked past the living room he surreptitiously shut the door, they would not be having this conversation in front of Blaise especially considering that he was asleep, Spencer already had a baby monitor in his back pocket and so he would  
hear if his son woke up. Spencer led them into the kitchen clapping his hands once to turn the lights on. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Coffee please." Aaron said distractedly looking around the kitchen his eyes taking in the modern fittings and the top of the range accessories. Aaron continued to observe as Reid pottered around fixing them both coffee. When Reid was done Aaron stared  
into the young mans eyes, there was something off, something major had happened and he didn't have a clue what, just as he was about to say something a high pitched crying emanated from Reids back pocket and Spencer was suddenly on the move through  
the house and into the living room, Aaron followed wondering if he was finally going to get some answers, however what he walked in on just confused him more.

Spencer made Aarons coffee wandering how he was going to tell him about Blaise, however that problem soon fled as he heard Blaise's high pitch wail coming from his back pocket, he was in the living room before he knew it "Hey baby it's alright," Spencer  
scooped Blaise up holdinghim close "Hush my little phoenix Daddy's here, its alright Daddy was just in the kitchen I haven't left you." Blaise's cries soon hushed to whimpers and even sooner into snuffles of contentment as Spencer rubbed his  
back.

Daddy! Spencer just called himself Daddy! Aaron thought hysterically, Reid definitely had some explaining to do.


	3. Well now you know

Spencer fussed over Blaise, completely forgetting that Aaron was present, he held Blaise close as the little boy nuzzled into his neck "Are you hungry little man, should Daddy get you some milk?" Spencer asked as he turned around, it was at this moment that he saw Aaron standing there his jaw almost toughing the floor. _Oh Shit this is so not how I wanted this to come out._ "Aaron." Spencer said gaining the mans attention "One minute, just let me settle him and then I will explain." Aaron nodded obviously still too shocked for words. Spencer made his way to the kitchen where he prepared a bottle for Blaise, soon the only sound that could be heard was Blaise's content snuffling as he consumed his food.

"What's his name?" Aaron asked suddenly as he watched Spencer feed the baby. As Aaron looked closer at the little boy he could see that he was almost Spencer's double, from what he could see the baby had Spencer's hair and eyes.

Spencer looked up abruptly from feeding Blaise his bottle, he had been so absorbed by feeding Blaise that the sound had shocked him. 'His name is Blaise." Spencer said as he brought Blaise up to his shoulder and started to burp him. Ten minutes later Blaise was settled in the bassinette that stood in the living room and Spencer and Aaron were settled opposite each other with the coffee table between them, Spencer took a deep breath before saying "Before we actually go into it, I know that I should have told the team, and I really wanted to, but I was scared and ashamed and I just didn't know whether I was coming or going." After that Spencer told Aaron the whole story from beginning to end, by the end of it Spencer was looking at Aaron apprehensively.

Aaron's mind was spinning; Spencer had gone through all of that on his own, Jesus. What did Reid think they would be disappointed? Disgusted? Did he think that they would abandon him. Hell when they were preparing for Jack's arrival the whole team had helped, whether it was getting the nursery ready or just being there for support when Aaron got worried. Reid had gone through all of this alone how must he have felt? Aaron quickly stood and made his way over to Spencer and although it went against his normal personality he pulled Spencer into a hug. "You are right you should have told us, you shouldn't have had to go through all the preparations, or any of it on your own, we all could have helped."

Spencer nodded, "I'm not going to say it was easy, there were days after cases that I wondered what sort of world I was bringing my child into, nights when I had nightmares that I wasn't enough for him, but then I'd look at the team and it would remind me that there are good people in this world."

Hotch nodded, he could remember thinking similar things when he and Hayley had been expecting Jack. He looked over to the bassinette "Can I go and see him?" He asked quietly, Spencer nodded and Aaron made his way quietly over to the bassinette and looked down at the baby within. Dark hair and long eyelashes fanned over rose pink cheeks, the little boy was beautiful, Blaise was currently dressed in a white sleeper suit with Winnie the Pooh embroidered on the left breast, perched on Blaise's head was a matching hat "He is amazing Spencer."

Spencer smiled; it was a nice feeling to know that so far none of the people he had told had abandoned him, he looked up as Aaron came to sit next to him, "What are you going to do about work?" the man said quietly, his eyes still on the bassinette in the corner.

Spencer smiled, this was one thing he had sorted, one thing he had figured out before Blaise was born "I have six weeks Paternity Leave, I'll still be available to the team over video chat. After that I'll be back I have already met with an FBI approved nanny, she will stay with him while we are on cases."

Aaron nodded it was a good plan that ensured that Blaise was safe, FBI approved nanny's were highly trained and excessively expensive "How are you going to afford that?" Aaron asked uncertainly.

"I have a nice nest egg from my gambling days, it will cover everything I need for Blaise even if I want him to attend private school."

Aaron smiled; it didn't really surprise him, "Is there anyone you are especially worried about telling? He asked as he settled further into the sofa.

Spencer grimaced "Gideon." He said as his breath hitched, the man hadn't bee the same since they had had to let Frank go to save the children and it had only gotten worse, Spencer was worried about him, the man had been a father figure for him someone to rely on since he was sixteen and now suddenly the man was distancing himself from the whole team, but it seemed worse to Spencer because they had been so close before. "He has changed recently."

Aaron couldn't agree more and he wished he had some words to comfort Spencer to reassure him that Gideon would be okay but Aaron made a pact that he would never lie to those important to him and so he just laid his had on Spencer's shoulder "I'm here for you Spence, no matter what." For the rest of the night they chatted about everything and Aaron surprised himself by opening up to Spencer in a way he never had to anyone, even about the fact that he was arguing with Hayley more than ever, Spencer tried to reassure him saying that all couples fight and that with such a demanding job it was only natural that those arguments were more frequent. When Aaron got home that night he cursed himself for not getting to know Spencer better sooner.

The next evening Spencer was shaking as he got Blaise ready to meet the team. The day had been spent with a photographer that specialised in new-born photo-shoot's. Spencer had paid extra to get same day prints and so there were now photos of Spencer and Blaise all over the house. Spencer's favourite had to be the one of a naked Blaise in the foetal position asleep with his arms pillowing his head. Spencer had enjoyed the day and for once his mind had slowed down allowing him to relax and enjoy the time with his son. Spencer smiled as he looked down at Blaise now dressed in a white onesie with baby blue cartoon dinosaurs printed all over it and a matching hat. Spencer couldn't help but be nervous as he looked down at his little boy. Ten minutes later Derek arrived automatically reaching to take Blaise from Spencer. Half an hour later and the team knew, however as he looked in Gideons eyes Spencer knew that something bad was on the horizon.


	4. Fall Like Domino's

OSheFour months later and Blaise was thriving, Spencer had been back at work for two and half months and everything was running smoothly, if the team was away Alison the nanny would stay with Blaise and ring Spencer ever evening to tell him about  
their day. Spencer sometimes found it hard to be away from him and almost cried when he missed his son's first smile, but every time that they got another low life off the streets he knew he was doing the right thing. Everything was going fine until  
the shit hit the fan. Frank had killed Sarah and Gideon turned into a shell of the man he once was, who would've thought that one case could turn everything upside down?

It had been a month since Sarah's death and Spencer hated to say this but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, he would sit in Blaise's room at night gazing at his son wondering if his team would survive the next bump in the road, he just knew that  
Strauss was waiting to go for the jugular.

A week later three members of the team didn't turn up for work, Aaron had let them know he had put in a transfer to the white collar crime division, Prentiss had told the team she was heading back to Interpol but Gideon just hadn't turned up. Spencer  
was immediately on edge but tried to hide it, this was Morgans shot to lead the team but Spencer could see that the man was floundering as Strauss inserted herself into the case. The plane ride to Milwake was tense and as Morgan failed to give instructions  
Spencer picked up the slack instructing JJ to go to the local precinct with Derek and he himself would go to the ME. He had worried that Morgan would think he was stepping on his toes but the man shot him a relieved smile as they got off the plane.  
Strauss automatically went with Morgan and JJ and so as Spencer climbed into the Government Issue Sedan he pulled out his phone and texted Aaron. The message was simple.

S: We are so fucked.

A: Keep your head above water I'll see what I can do.

When Spencer had gotten to the ME he saw that the women so far had been beaten and their hearts had been crudely cut out, Spencer thought that a chilsel was a high possibility.

When Spencer arrived at the precinct he had received a message from Alison and he had opened it as he made his way in, there was a video attached and as he opened it he heard his sons babbling and instantly his mind was soothed. They would catch this  
son of a bitch. Two hours later and it seemed that Spencer was now directing the team and they were finally getting somewhere and so Spencer gave the profile to the Local officers. "The unsub is a white male in his 30s and due to how crudely the victims'  
hearts were removed, it is believed that he would be good with his hands and is used to hard labour, or at the very least is not afraid to get dirty. He would likely have rather severe misogynistic tendencies, as the victims were all female and the  
bodies were dumped like garbage in trash-filled areas. He is probably not driving something that stands out, and the vehicle may have a company logo on the side of it. He abducts his victims from Wauwatosa and dumps them in the 3rd Ward. Most unsubs  
keep their area of control where they kill their victims triangulated between the two points, which means that he probably lives in Wauwatosa or the 3rd Ward, or somewhere in that area. The people who live there know him. There is no sexual component  
to his crimes, which means they are more about him making a point. He is cutting their hearts out, which might just be the sickest way the unsub knows to disfigure the women and throw them out like trash. The unsub may also be suffering from borderline  
personality disorder, which means that they think that any relationships they have revolve around them and anything they decided was absolute, with no grey areas or room for argument. As such, these kinds of unsubs would take rejection badly and may  
have some emotional problems that would intense spouts of anger, depression, or drinking problems." As Spencer finished talking Aaron and Prentiss walked through the door and Spencer's shoulders sagged in relief. Soon the case was solved and it seemed  
if only for a little while that Strauss had been put in her place. But Spencer couldn't get rid of that feeling of dread that had settled like lead in his stomach, no one had been able to get hold of Gideon.

Aaron had pulled Spencer aside after the case telling him that he had done an amazing job, telling him that he was sure Gideon would be back soon, but that feeling wouldn't go away and so as he made his way to his car, his eyes heavy with sleep he pulled  
out his phone and called Alison, she picked up immediately, "I'll be back a bit late I have to go and check on a friend."

"That's fine Spencer, Blaise is already in bed and I might head there myself, call me if you need to."

Spencer could only think of one place that Gideon would go to hide and so even though it made his head swarm with memories of Tobias Hankel he drove through the woods towards Gideons cabin. He could tell as soon as he pulled up that Gideon was there,  
his car parked next to the cabin. Spencer opened the cabin door and tried to flick on the light, he cursed when he realised there was no power and his heart started hammering. As he pulled out his torch and opened what he knew to be the bedroom door,  
the smell of death hit him as the torchlight caught the sight of blood and brains splattered up the wall, Gideons body lay on the bed his head blown off and a gun in his hand. Spencer ran out of the cabin and as soon as he smelt fresh air he was sick  
up the side of a tree, he felt the acid burn his throat. He let himself breath for five minutes not allowing himself to be sick again. When he had composed himself as much as possible he pulled out his phone with shaking hands and dialled a familiar  
number. It took three rings for Aaron to pick up and Spencer immediately said "I went to look for Gideon at his cabin … he is dead it looks like suicide."


	5. Climbing the Ladder

As Hotch pulled up to the cabin he could see that the area was surrounded by patrol cars and that the area was cordoned off, his eyes immediately sought out Spencer and he couldn't help the smile when he saw him co-ordinating the officers, months ago this would have broken Spencer, but now Spencer was a brilliant agent able to compartmentalise and get on with the job at hand. Aaron made his way over trying to see beyond the mask to what Spencer was really feeling. As he reached Spencer he put a steadying hand on his shoulder and felt Spencer's body release some of the tension that had been there. For the next couple of hours they ensured that all of the evidence was connected but all the evidence pointed towards suicide.

The next few weeks at work were difficult, there was an inquest held and Strauss had tried to hire David Rossi much to the consternation of the Director who said that they wee lucky to be rid of the man. They were a man down and it was felt all over the team, it seemed that Spencer was the person to pick up the slack taking on Gideons duties until someone else could be found, all of the agents were surprised about how easy he adjusted to senior agent work and when Aaron was called into see the Director he was asked how he would like to shape the team from now on. Aaron took a deep breath, he had been thinking about this since he had taken over the team, "I want you to listen before you veto this idea sir," he waited for the man to start listening before starting "With the type of work the BAU do, we need a bigger team and it needs to have to leaders, we are with each other so much it is exceptionally easy to fall out and it can mean communication can break down and when one of them is angry with me or me with them it can mean that we miss things, if there was two leaders this would be easier to combat. If there were more people it would mean that we could always work with a partner meaning that injuries and hostage situations would be rarer. If there had been another leader when Gideon was in charge Boston would never have happened."

The Director just stared at him obviously considering what he had said "How many more agents do you think you would need?"

"Only three, I can partner them with experienced agents, ease them into it, I want to choose them so that they fit well with the team."

"Okay then I can o that, who were you thinking to lead with you?" Aaron smiled he didn't think this would be a problem.

"I don't know if you have heard sir, but Spencer Reid has flourished into an amazing agent and I believe he is ready to become and SSA, I know that he is exceptionally young but everyone respects him and he is amazing at the job, if I am truthful the other agents that surround the BAU already treat him as a senior agent and have been doing so since Gideons death."

The Director smiled he had obviously been expecting this "I agree however you know that SSA training cannot be undertaken within the same unit that the agent will lead." Hotch nodded this was the only problem that he could foresee "Luckily Katie Cole has decided that she can no longer keep leading the Crimes Against Children Unit and this means that Spencer can complete his training in Maryland by leading them for a year and consulting with the BAU when they need him and then he will come back to you, obviously he needs to stay integrated with you team as well and so I will arrange for him to do some cases with you as well." Hotch smiled it sounded perfect, however he knew that the CACU was an incredibly stressful unit to wok in especially if you were a parent."

A week later Spencer had been called up and the offer had been presented to him and he had accepted after a bit of encouragement from Hotch, he had cleared his desk and explained to the others, they were all sad to see him leave if only temporarily but were lad that it was him who would be leading alongside Hotch. He had a week before he started at CACU and he had to go out and get some suits, he doubted that he could just wear jeans t-shirt and blazers when he was an SSA, he was nervous but excited this would be interesting.

* **A YEAR LATER***

Spencer smiled as he looked around his office, it felt good to be back at the BAU, give him serial killers any day over child molesters, over the past year whenever he was home he would look at his son and be worried about what life held for him in the future as they went into this new technological age, where parents had to warn children against the monsters they couldn't see. At just over eighteen months old Blaise was thriving, he was amazing and Spencer couldn't be prouder, Alison continues to look after him while Spencer worked and had become like Spencer's family. As Spencer caught his reflection in the window he couldn't believe how much his look had changed over the last year, his hair now lay in a stylish haircut (series 5 haircut) and he had switched his T-shirts for slim cut three-piece suits. Today he was dressed in a stark white shirt, a thin orange tie and a navy suit, the jacket was thrown over his chair, while his sleeves rolled up and his top button was undone, he didn't officially start until tomorrow and Blaise was playing on his office floor while he unpacked, the team would be coming back from a case soon and Spencer was dying to see his friends. The team had expanded while he was with the CACU there was now two new women Maxine Robinson and Cheryl Wilson. They were both fresh out of cadet training and so Aaron had teamed them up with Morgan and Prentiss respectively. The final edition was Connor Sparks, he had followed Spencer from CACU and would be starting tomorrow, that man was gifted, he had an amazing way of reading people and as soon as Spencer had met him, he knew that the man should be on the BAU team. He laughed to himself as he sat down in his chair and watched as Blaise tripped over his feet in his eagerness to get to him. He scooped his little boy up as he heard the elevator ding and the team start to filter into the bullpen. He placed Blaise on his hip and walked out of his office and up to the railing "Aren't you lot a sight for sore eyes." He said and as one six heads snapped towards him all with broad smiles. Aaron was the first to reach him and gave him a hug before snatching Blaise out of his hands, Spencer soon found himself in a cacophony of hugs and had to look around quickly to see who Blaise was with, the little boy had toddled over to Connor who it seemed had come for a visit before he started tomorrow. Spencer could feel it this team was going to be amazing.


	6. Protecting the pack

Six months later and everyone was on edge Aaron had had to admit to the team that he had refused to make a deal with George Foyet when Emily found him stabbed in the flat he had lived in. Haley and Jack had been put into protection while they tried to get this sorted, however now the shit was hitting the fan. Spencer was currently on leave due to a severe knee injury he had gotten on a case and he was spending time with Blaise who had just recently turned two and was starting to talk but his mind was on Aaron who he knew was getting his heart ripped to shreds by the fact that he couldn't see Jack. He was just laying on the floor with Blaise when his phone got a message.

M: Hotch told me not to tell you, but Foyet has got to Jack and Jessica and we don't know where they are.

Spencer's heart stuttered shit, shit, shit this want meant to happen he called Alison down from upstairs and told her to look after Blaise while he did some work he locked his door from the inside and pulled out a map starting the geographical profile working faster than ever. Foyet would want to get to Aaron in the most painful way possible; there was only one place that would be. He didn't have time to contact the team, they wouldn't be close enough anyway it would just hold him up. He worked up the courage to rip the brace off his knee gritting his teeth at the pain, he couldn't take it with him, he needed free movement as much as possible, he went to his safe and pulled out two guns. He rushed downstairs ignoring his knee letting the adrenalin flow through his body. He called Alison to him "Both of you go to the panic room and don't come out unless it is me or of the team." She looked at him with fear in her eyes and he briefly grasped her in a hug before looking longingly at Blaise, he knew that there was a high chance he would never see his son again.

He walked into the garage and started up his motorbike feeling the engine vibrate beneath him he sped towards the Hotchners old house, going at least twice the speed limit as he got closer to the house he freewheeled the last ten minutes before getting off the bike and swiftly making his way into the house using his old key, he slipped his shoes off to muffle his footsteps and walked towards the living room where he could hear voices, he heard Foyet talking to Hayley, heard her pleading for her families lives while the man just mocked her. As Spencer came to the archway that led into the living room he was glad to see that although Foyet had a gun to Hayley's head, his back was towards the entrance to the room. Hayley's eyes met his an he raised his finger to his lips, but Foyet had caught Hayley's eye movement and spun around firing his gun, Spencer felt the bullet go into his bicep but for now the adrenaline blocked out the pain and he automatically fired a shot into Foyet's head and one into his chest. He quickly walked forward and checked the mans pulse, he felt no remorse when he found none. He could here Hayley hyperventilating and made his way over to her "Hayley I need you to breath deeply for me in through your nose and out through your mouth, its going to be okay, he is gone and Aaron will be here soon, in and out, that's really good." He said as her breath returned to normal "Hayley where is Jack?" Spencer said and the woman burst into tears.

"I don't know he told Aaron he was going to work the case," Spencer breathed a sigh of relief the little boy was fine an he had never been gladder that he and Hotch were getting close.

"You stay here Hayley I'm going to get Jack, okay?" the woman nodded tears still trailing miserably down her face. He got up definitely feeling pain returning to his arm and knee, but he ignored it in favour of pulling his phone out and texting Morgan as he limped his way up the stairs.

M: They're safe get to Hotch's old house as quick as possible.

He walked into the room, which used to be Aarons home office and smiled as he saw the ottoman under the window he opened it slowly and looked down to find a crying Jack curled into a ball "Hey Jack Jack, everything's okay, you did such a good job working the case, the bad man is gone now." He gently picked the little boy up almost hissing at the pain in his bicep. The little boy curled his face into Spencer's neck and breathed deeply.

"Uncle Spencer." The little boy breathed as they made there way down the stairs.

"It's ok Jack, we're almost to mummy, as he walked past the living room, he gestured to Hayley to follow him into the kitchen, he didn't want Jack to see the body, as soon as Hayley was in the kitchen he passed her Jack and slumped in the chair. He put his gun on the table still on alert and as the front door slammed open he clicked off the safety, stood up and positioned Hayley and Jack behind him, but as soon as he saw Aaron he flopped back down into the chair, he was in pain and he wanted to see his son, but for the next hour he had to give a statement and deal with clean up while Aaron comforted Hayley and Jack, he organised the team and took the paperwork home with him on a tablet nodding to Aaron as he made his way out the door, home to his son.


	7. Harder Faster

That night Spencer pulled the bullet out of his arm with tweezers, it wasn't very far in and he absolutely detested hospitals, he had gone to Blaise and Alison as soon as he was in and his son had made everything better, the smile he was greeted with  
acted as the best pain reliever as his little boy told him about his new toy. Alison had looked at his arm worriedly but he had simply shook his head and she left it. He had rung his doctor about his knee and the man had said that it was about time  
to take the brace off anyway and so Spencer was free from that hindrance. When he put Blaise to bed he just sat and watched him for a minute watching the rise and fall of his chest, he knew that he had got lucky today, knew that his son could have  
become an orphan, but everyday on his job was dangerous and he firmly believed in trying to make the world a better place for his son.

The next day Spencer gave Alison the day off and she went to her sisters and so Spencer spent the day with his son, they went shopping and cleaned the playroom, it was a good day and when he put Blaise to bed, he was ready to relax, he was sat watching  
television when he hear a sharp knock on his door, he groaned, it was probably Morgan and as much as he loved the man like a brother he really couldn't be bothered. He got up stretching his arms above his head as he walked to the front door, he was  
dressed only in low slung plaid pyjama bottoms and a tight white t-shirt. He opened the door shocked to see Hotch standing there awkwardly he was sure that the man would be with Hayley and Jack. As soon as the door was open Spencer was pushed back  
up against the wall and Aarons mouth sealed over his, God he had wanted this for so long, he groaned loudly as Aarons tongue pushed into his mouth, but Spencer's brain wouldn't shut up Aaron was in love with Hayley, he was only doing this because  
Spencer had saved his family and so as the kiss deepened Spencer reluctantly pushed Aaron away. He met Aarons confused gaze ad sighed "Aaron you love Hayley, you're only doing this because of the shit with Foyet, and as much as I want this, as much  
as I want you I refuse to let it be some kind of skewed repayment." Spencer said his voice coming out as a hiss as he reached the end of his tirade.

Aarons eyed widened in understanding "God Spence that isn't what this sis, you have no idea how long I've wanted you, yes you saved Hayley and Jack and as much as I was relieved I was also angry because if it hadn't worked I would have been loosing another  
person that I loved, you're right Spencer I do love Hayley but I am not in love with her, I love her as Jacks mother, as a woman I've known for years, but there are no romantic feelings. My heart doesn't skip a beat when she smiles at me. When Foyet  
stabbed me my first thought was off Jack but my second was of you, how much time I had wasted. When you first walked into the BAU my heart stopped and I knew I wanted you, but you were so young and Iwas married. You're still so young Spence  
but I don't care anymore, I want you, I need you let me have you." By the end of his speech Aaron had closed the door with his foot and had crowded Spencer against the wall, his eyes pleaded with Spencer to believe him.

Spencer believed him then, he had given the man an out but Spencer wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and without a second thought his lips were pressed against Aarons and they fought for dominance. Aaron's hands were all over his sliding  
over his back and down over his ass. They moved through the house as one, Spencer guiding them to his bedroom as Aaron's hand found it's way under his T-shirt, they both gasped at the first skin on skin contact and Aaron felt Spencer's stomach tighten.  
When they were in Spencer's bedroom Aaron couldn't wait any longer he needed this so much. He ripped Spencer's shirt from his body and quickly fastenedhis mouth over a dusky pink nipple feeling it harden beneath his tongue as he laved it with  
attention. The sounds spencer made just spurred him on. Spencer was practically whining when Aaron came up for air, his chest heaved with effort, but he quickly got himself under control and divested Aaron of all of his clothes, the man hissed as  
the cool air hit his aroused cock, Spencer just smirked before dropping to his knees and swallowing the eight inch velvet covered steel to the root, Aarons hands fisted in his hair as Spencer used his tongue to swirl around the sensitive head "Yes  
Spence just like that, such a good little cocksucker." Spencer just hummed in reply and Aaron almostsquealed as the vibrations almost took him over his limit. He pulled Spencer back up by his hair, and took of Spencer's pyjama bottom's; Aaron  
kept eye contact as he gave three long slow tugs to Spencer's neglected erection. Spencer groaned and threw his head back exposing the long pale neck to Aaron's ministrations. Aaron gently guided Spencer onto the bedandteased him mercilessly  
with his fingers until Spencer was begging to be filled. Aaron could have cried when the union happened in one smooth stroke he was buried to the hilt, Aaron looked down at the sight below him Spencer on his back, knees spread wide and an angry red  
weeping cock, it was glorious. Aarons thrusts started slow as he teased Spencer's prostate but soon he couldn't hold back and with each thrust he hit Spencer's prostate mercilessly. Completion was messy and loud as they both took what they wanted  
from the other. Afterwards as they lay on the bed panting from exertion and the sheets messy, they looked into each others eyes and knew that they could make this work.


	8. The Syrup Monster

Spencer woke up as he felt hands tugging the covers at the bottom of the bed, he turned and glanced at Aaron who was still asleep before looking to the end of the bed, he smiled as he could see a tuft of hair, Blaise had recently figured out how to get  
out of his crib and always made his way to Spencer's room in the morning, normally they would have cuddles in bed before getting up but Spencer didn't want to wake Aaron as he doubted the man had slept much recently. He quickly got out of bed pulling  
on the pyjama pants that had been discarded by the door before he scooped up a quietly giggling Blaise and made his way downstairs to start the morning routine.

Aaron awoke to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes, as he rolled over he felt that Spencer's side of the bed was still warm and so the man had not been awake long. He smiled as he got out of bed eager to see Spencer, he frowned as he looked at his  
discarded clothes on the floor, he really needed something to wear. He quickly searched through Spencer's draws finding a t-shirt and pyjama pants that would have been obscenely baggy on the lithe young man. As he walked down the stairs he could hear  
the sound of the television in the kitchen and Spencer talking to Blaise, he smiled this felt so natural to be here in Spencer's home. He walked through the kitchen door and smiled at the sight that greeted him, Blaise was in his highchair at the  
table in the breakfast nook watching television and Spencer was at the stove flipping pancakes, frying bacon and stirring scrambled eggs all the while keeping an eye on Blaise, Spencer was such a natural at being a father Aaron thought to himself  
as he crept up behind the young man, well he tried to creep up behind Spencer but this was ruined by Blaise suddenly squealing "Daddy, Uncle Aaron, it's Uncle Aaron." The little boy was jumping up and down in his seat and Spencer was immediately there  
lifting the little boy and placing him on his hip before smiling at Aaron and making his way over.

"You're right Blaise, it is Uncle Aaron, he came to visit last night and decided to stay over so he could see you, now what do we say when people come to see us?"

Blaise suddenly got shy as little boys often did and started to burrow into Spencer's neck mumbling incoherently "Blaise we don't want to make Uncle Aaron sad do we? I'm sure he didn't come to see the back of your head." The little boy briefly turned  
around raising a hand in the semblance of a wave before shoving his thumb in his mouth and laying his head on Spencer's shoulder stubbornly. Spencer sighed before glancing apologetically at Aaron and placing his son back in the highchair. Afterwards  
he looked back to Aaron uncertainly he wasn't sure what to do in this situation, since Blaise he had only had one night stands and he always made sure they were out the door before Blaise was up and the fact was if Aaron didn't want this to be common  
knowledge … well toddlers were not known for there discretion. Aaron just smiled deviously and backed Spencer into the kitchen counter before kissing him soundly on the lips. When they stopped Spencer was smiling and Aaron couldn't help but smirk.  
They had a nice breakfast together with Blaise babbling away as he got himself covered in syrup.

Spencer sighed as he looked at his son, no matter what you gave him he got exceptionally messy. He turned back to Aaron "So what are your plans today?" Spencer asked as he picked up their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

Aaron hummed as he tried to wipe syrup from Blaise's face "Well, I am seeing Jack this afternoon, I was hoping you and Blaise would come with us to the zoo." Aaron made his way up to stand behind Spencer.

"Well I'm certain we could arrange that, but … you don't have to invite us Aaron, you haven't spent anytime on your own with Jack since they went into protection, I completely understand if you want some time alone with him." Spencer said unsurely, he  
knew it had nearly killed Aaron being away from his son for that length of time.

Aaron smiled as he nuzzled into Spencer's neck and brought his arms around Spencer's trim waist, the fact that Spencer understood made him want the man even more "I know that I don't have to invite you, but I want to spend time together with Jack and  
Blaise, I'm serious about this Spence and that means that Jack and Blaise need to get used to seeing each other."

Spencer nodded, before spinning around in Aarons hold and gently brushing his lips with his own "What time is Hayley expecting you?" Spencer hummed.

"Half twelve but we need to stop by my flat on the way so that I can get some clothes." Aaron said his breath tickling Spencer's lips.

Spencer glanced at the clock in the corner, it was half ten and he needed to get Blaise ready, "Okay then, I need to go and bathe the syrup monster." Spencer rolled his eyes.

Aaron smiled before letting Spencer go, he was looking forward to today, and he was excited to see his son. Aaron watched as Spencer picked up a sticky Blaise telling him that it was time for a bath, the little boy started to whine and Aaron braced himself  
for a tantrum, but Spencer quickly put a stop to it by placing Blaise on the counter and looking directly into his son's eyes "If you go while you are sticky like this the lions will think you are food and eat you up." The little boys eyes went wide  
and his bottom lip began to tremble "But if you go and have a bath, then they will know that you are my little boy and they cant eat you." The little boy began to nod his head emphatically and Spencer kissed him on the forehead before placing him  
on the floor. The little boy ran off towards the bathroom and Aaron chuckled as Spencer smiled at him. As Spencer walked past after his son Aaron snagged him around the waist, pulling him to his chest.

"You are amazing with him." He murmured into Spencer's ear nibbling at the lobe.

Spencer leaned into Aaron's body; they were about the same height although Aaron was much broader. He chuckled "It has certainly been a learning curve." Aaron's lips trailed down his neck "What are you going to tell Hayley, she will find it odd if I turn  
up with you to pick jack up?" he said as he turned his head to allow Aaron more access to his neck.

Aaron licked up the length of Spencer's neck "The truth, we have been split up for months and she has always known I am bisexual, you are not my subordinate and you are not going to be a dirty little secret, I really want this Spence and to be perfectly  
honest I don't care if Hayley doesn't like it, she cant stop me seeing Jack and even if she tried it wouldn't work."

Spencer nodded and was about to say something when they heard a bang and a shrill cry from the bathroom Spencer was immediately out of Aaron's arms, when he got to the bathroom he saw Blaise sprawled on the floor crying his eyes out. Spencer quickly dropped  
to his knee's and started soothing his son while checking for injuries he could feel Aaron hovering at the door but completely ignored him in favour of looking at the gash he found on his sons knee, it was about an inch long and quite deep, but he  
didn't need stitches and a plaster would be sufficient, he picked Blaise up and gracefully got to his feet while mumbling inane reassurances to his son who had finally stopped crying and now just snuffled occasionally. He placed Blaise on the bathroom  
counter and stroked his forehead "It's okay little man, only a little scratch, after your bath we will put a plaster on it and then the booboo will be all better." The little boy still looked miserable and so Spencer decided that distraction was key  
"Now do you want the minion bubble bath or the paw patrol bubble bath." That did the trick and the little boy was soon playing in the bath and Spencer washed all the syrup off his face.

Aaron stood watching Spencer tend to his injured son, the tenderness in Spencer's eyes made Aaron smile, that little boy had made Spencer, the man had grown up so much these last two years and it could all be attributed to the little boy with scruffy  
brown hair.

Spencer was soaking at the end of bath time, but he just laughed as he wrapped hissquirming son in a fluffy white towel and placed him on his hip "Let's get you dressed so that you can play in the playroom before we go to the zoo with Jack Jack."  
The little boy squealed in excitement and Spencer could hear Aaron's laughter behind him. He quickly strode through to Blaise's room and put a pull up on the little boy before finding a T-shirt with a lion on it and pairing it with some khaki shorts.  
He got the little boy dressed, found a plaster that Blaise thought wasn't girlie and then put the little boy in his playroom and ledAaron into his room. "I have some clothes you can borrow until we get to yours if you want them." Spencer said  
as he turned the television on to show the video feed from the playroom.

Aaron stared at the video feed shocked; he hadn't known that there were cameras in the house Spencer caught his shocked look and explained "They are only in rooms that Blaise is in a lot, we are away so much and this means I can check on him while we  
are on a case, it is also good for these situations when I am in another room." Aaron nodded, it was a good idea, and Spencer was a single parent and tried not to rely on Alison while he was home. Spencer passed him some grey jogging bottoms and a  
plain black t shirtwith some white socks and underwear. Spencer dressedhimself in tight black skinny jeans (which Aaron thought were sinful) an old band t-shirt and a petrol blue hoodie. Aarons mouth watered as Spencer bent over  
to put his socks on andhe had to restrain himself from bending the man over and fucking him through the mattress, but he forced himself to get dressed. He followed Spencer as he made his way to the hall closet and picked out a grey rucksack,  
he then went to Blaise's room and picked up some nappies and supplies before picking out a jumper for Blaise, all this went into the bag before he went down stairs and into the kitchen and into the pantry, he put in a selection of snacks and some  
juice boxes for the boys. Jack was four and it wasn't as essential to be prepared for everything but Blaise had only just turned two and always needed something while they were out.

Once everybody was ready they headed out to the cars "Are you driving with us or are we meeting you at your house?" asked Spencer as he locked the door.

Aaron thought for a moment and decided it would be easier if they all went in one car and as Blaise's pushchair was in Spencer's car and Aaron had to pick up Jack's car seat from Hayley anyway that they should all go in Spencer's car. Half an hour later  
they had picked Jack up and were on the way to the zoo.


End file.
